Dragons Blood and Griffons Hearts
by London1
Summary: I wrote this back in 2001. Its a knights of the labyrinth story. Full of action and adventure.
1. The Mission

Dragons Blood and Griffons Heart

By London

-----------

Disclaimer: Jim Henson owns Labyrinth…yadda yadda yadda

-----------

1/? The Mission

"My Lord" Randal said running into Jareth's study in a hurry. "Lady Jessie would like to speak with you if you aren't too busy."

"What does she want?" Jareth said not even looking up at the small goblin.

"She wouldn't say. But if you ask me--" Randal said being cut off.

"I didn't" Jareth replied automatically.

"She looks like she's about ready to fall down, My Lord" Randal finished.

"What time is it?" Jareth said casting a glance at the goblin.

"Just after noon or so, Sire" Randal replied. Jareth put his things down and turned to face Randal.

"Send her in and prepare a room for her" Jareth replied. Randal nodded and scampered from the room. A minute later, Jessie came into the room looking a little too pale with dark rings under her eyes. "My dear London, you look horrid."

Giving Jareth a pressing glare, London (also known as Lady Jessie) moved to lean against Jareth's desk.

"I have gone through all the files in the city and I haven't been able to find anyone by the name of Dorus the Mystic" London replied. "I need sleep, Sire. I can search again after a few hours sleep."

"You will get your sleep" Jareth replied. "But, tell me, have you found anything on Risor the Gimp?"

"Yes" London replied. "I found information from 5 different centuries that tells of him living in either the Fiery Forest or in the Goblin City. He's said to have known the secrets of Dorus the Mystic, but there aren't any manuscripts telling of the secrets themselves."

"Damn" Jareth said bringing his hand to his chin in thought. London pulled her large brimmed hat off and let her cloak fall open. She was starting to fall asleep right there in Jareth's study. Seeing this, Jareth said "London, I've had a room prepared for you. Go rest for a while. Find Randal, he'll show you to your room. I'll speak with you later."

"Yes Sire" London replied bowing before she left.

Jareth sigh inwardly. He needed to know the secrets of Dorus the Mystic so he could fix the trade problems with the Trolls and the Eastern Fae. The only other place that came to Jareth's mind was Stone City, where Nigel Murph, a local alchemist lived. Making a quick note of it, Jareth continued on with his work.

Four and a half hours later...

Sunset. London stirred in the bed that had been prepared for her. Her head still felt like custard from being awake for the past 52 hours. Sitting up, she clutched her aching side. She had fallen asleep without taking her sword off or out of its case.

"Ugh" London said. Taking a deep breath, she stood up and picked up her hat. She looked in the mirror and took a deep breath. She still looked bad.

She could smell the life of the goblin before it knocked on her door. Her stomach churned and her senses heightened.

"Yes?" London asked in snappy tone.

"His Majesty would like to talk to you" The goblin said from the other side of the door.

Trying to push back her hunger, London opened the door. She didn't look at the goblin. She only asked "Where can I find him?"

"He's in his throne room" The goblin said. "Follow me."

In the throne room, goblins were busy making a casual mess and Jareth was on his throne watching something in a crystal. As the goblin led London around the corner, the crystal vanished and he put up the façade of a smile. London was carrying her hat and cape. She bowed as he stood up.

"Sleep well?" Jareth asked. He gestured for her to walk with him and they started out for his study.

"I suppose" London replied. Once they were clear of any goblins, London said "Sire, I need to go hunt."

"Let me tell you of your mission, then you can hunt" Jareth replied. London nodded and continued to follow Jareth. They walked down a long corridor. "I need to you ride to Stone City and find Nigel Murph. He's an alchemist, or was, last time I checked. He can help us."

"And you think he'll come with me?" London asked.

"You will have to prove yourself to him. I'm sure he'll go with you because I believe you can pass his tests" Jareth replied. Turning to face London, Jareth said "I have to go get a message ready for Nigel. Go hunt and come back here."

"Yes Sire" London replied. She was gone in a few blinks of an eye. The only thing that determined her departure was the window that was flapping against the wall.

Ten minutes later...

The hot liquid of a small goblins life was pouring into the Lady Jessie's system. It made her clustered head feel better, her senses heightened, and her body felt better. Once the feed was over, the goblin was nothing more then a lifeless husk.

Gathering herself together, London made for the castle.

Meanwhile, at the castle...

Jareth squashed the melted wax with his seal. The letter to Nigel Murph was complete. He had already ordered a trio of goblins to get a horse ready for London. Jareth sat back in his chair and mused over her name. London. Lun-Dun. 'Such a braced name' Jareth thought 'compared to Jessie.'

A knock at the door interrupted his thoughts. Loudly he asked "Yes?"

The door opened and London walked into the room. She removed her hat and bowed. She looked much better then before. She wasn't white as parchment; she had a small rosy glow in her cheeks now. Jareth smiled and stood up.

"Here's the letter to Nigel" Jareth said handing the letter over to her. She placed it into a bag that she now had under her cloak. "It shouldn't take you long to get to Stone City. You know the way?"

"Yes" London replied. "I was trained there for fencing a few years ago."

"Well, you should be safe on the way there. I'll make sure that you and Nigel are met up with in the Fiery Forest by some of the knights tomorrow night" Jareth replied.

"I'll keep my eyes open then" London replied.

"Ride quick and well" Jareth replied. "Your horse is waiting in the stables." London nodded and was almost out the door when Jareth kicked in "Relax a little more."


	2. Stone City

2/? Stone City

London was moving along at a somewhat rapid pace on her horse. She was in the outer stretches of the Fiery Forest on a path known as K'Ord'ort Road. It was nothing more then a slim dirt path that was mainly covered by plants.

The moon beamed overhead and provided enough light that London could easily see. The fact that London's eyes were better used for night vision helped as well. London ignored the night creatures that moved silently in the foliage and made her way to Stone City.

A half an hour later, after a safe journey...

London arrived in Stone City. The large carved out buildings were of stone, hence the name. It wasn't too late, but late enough that most people were off the roads. London quietly road her horse around the city, until she found Cint's Tavern. She tied her horse off and went inside.

When the doors shut a little too loudly, the whole tavern seemed to quiet down. The dark figure at the door quietly took a seat at the bar and looked around. They all stared.

Removing her hat, she sang out "An ale of jokes to all the old blokes, who know they are safe and warm. Where will they be when the morning comes and their wives all start to swarm?"

The room immediately cheered. They knew her. Once her cape was removed they recognized her at once.

"How y've been, Jess?" Gaston the bartender asked.

"I'm quiet well, Gaston. Quiet well" London replied. "I'll have a mug of fairy foam."

"You always did go for the fancy drinks" Gaston replied turning to start making the red foamy drink.

"Gaston? I'm looking for a Nigel Murph, ever hear of him?" London asked. The man who sat beside her suddenly moved and stumbled to a table.

"Shhh" Gaston whispered. "Don't even say his name."

"Why?" London asked.

"Honestly, I don't quite understand it myself. But" Gaston said pouring a red liquid into the drink. "The locals, they don't likes him. They's scared of him."

"Well do you know where he lives?" London asked. "It's an important matter."

"He lives off the North road that leads out of Stone City" Gaston replied handing her her drink. "You can't miss his place."

"Thanks Gaston" London replied drinking the fairy foam. The next two hours was spent hearing some local tales of Nigel Murph and boosting moral in the tavern. (There was more boosting going on.)

A horse ride over to Nigel Murph's place...

Gaston had been right. You couldn't miss Nigel Murph's place. You couldn't miss the purple grass and the two orange trees in the front yard, or the large crow that wore a jeweled necklace that perched on the roof.

London dismounted and went to knock on Nigel Murph's door. A viewing hole slid back and an almond shaped eye peered back at London.

"Who, what, and why?" The person asked.

"I'm Lady Jessie of the Knights of the Labyrinth, Elder Knight of Division 6. I have come for His Majesty, King Jareth. This letter will explain it" London replied holding the letter up for him to see.

"It's small enough, pass it through the hole here" The man replied. London did. He appeared to read it and the door opened. He led London to sit down at a large chessboard, which appeared funny to London.

Nigel Murph, or at least the man before her, was about 5 feet tall. He had black hair, green tinted skin, and his ears were pointed. He was one of the elfin folk.

"Sir, are you Nigel Murph?" London asked.

"I am" Nigel replied. "Now move."

"Move?" London repeated not understanding. Then it occurred to her that the pieces were all set up for a game of chess. She moved her knight.

"Do you know how to make a Pixies nose itch for hours?" Nigel asked moving his pawn.

"Dragons blood and griffons heart mixed with fresh dilly flowers" London replied.

"Were you trained in alchemy?" Nigel asked.

"Only for a year" London replied. They moved their pieces in record time. By the end of the game, the two kings remained.

"Ah Ha!" Nigel cried out from the silence. "A king's game! I haven't had one in a long time."

"Then you're welcome, unless you don't like king's games" London replied.

Nigel chuckled a little and got down from his seat. He asked "Do you know how to stop Trolls from taking trade route products?"

"Stop the trade route?" London asked.

"Wrong" Nigel stated matter-of-factly. "They'd only move to the next trade route."

"Will you please come with me tomorrow night to help His Majesty?" London asked.

"I want to leave in the day" Nigel replied.

"I-" London started to say, but she consented. "Yes sir."

"Meet me here around noon" Nigel replied. He seemed happy to be getting out of the house, but London doubted her knowledge of his actions.

"Good night, sir" London said before she left.

The next day, just before noon...

London felt a little nauseated, but that was because she had just taken two lives before returning to Nigel Murph's house. She found him watering some of his plants outside with bazaar looking water.

"Having a good day sir?" London asked as she approached him.

"I fear I'll jinx myself if I answer, Lady" Nigel replied. "I'm all ready to go. Let me go get my things."

Nigel shuffled into his house and came out with a small leather tote bag. He waved, then smashed a capsule in which a purple smoky erupted to take form as a horse. Within minutes it was full-bodied, solid.

The apparition frightened London horse.

"Whoa!" London yelled, her scarf fell from her face. "Settle down!"

She quickly redid the scarf before her skin decided that two lives wouldn't be enough and started to burn. Nigel watched with complete interest. He padded right up to her horse, not really noticing that her horse was flipping out over the spook horse.

"It's not everyday I meet a hybrid of your sort, Lady Jessie" Nigel replied. He moved out to the main road with London following, cooing to her horse to settle. "Let's be off!"

London stayed right where she was as Nigel trotted off down the road. After about 500 feet, Nigel stopped and turned.

"The Labyrinth is that way" London yelled to him, pointing in the other direction.

"Right" Nigel called. "Let's be off."


	3. The Ride

The Ride 3/?

On the path towards the Labyrinth...

London moved her horse to tromp next to Nigel's. Her eyes were burning, which was turning into a migraine. She tried not to let it show.

"Sir?" London asked after a few minutes of pulling up next to him. "What did you mean by hybrid?"

"I mean you seem to be a mix between two species" Nigel replied. "But you know that. Yes. Yes. Yes. You know that. But...ah...you want to know if you're the only one. No, you're not. I just haven't met any of them."

"Yes, sir" London approved. There was rustling in the trees and bushes behind them. "Let's try to move faster. This forest is more dangerous in the day then at night."

Six miles down the path, seventeen from the castle...

The duo rode in silence down the path. The horses' hooves clomped and they snorted air. The birds chirped every once-in-a-while. They'd even hear a distant faery laugh. Yet they remained silent.

Breaking their silence, Nigel inquired, "The castle is only a handful of miles down the road. No?"

London bobbed along on her horse with no response.

"My lady?" Nigel asked. "Can you hear me?"

Still no response, except that one of London's hands fell from the reins. Letting out a groan, Nigel pulled out a small sack from his belt and pulled London into the proper sitting position on her horse. He then removed her scarf and poured most of its contents into her mouth.

The reaction was immediate. London spurted the fluid out of her mouth and gagged over its taste.

"Ew. ach, cough What the hell?!" London shrieked. Nigel smacked her hard on the back and the gross taste was gone. "What was that?"

"Just one of my secret potions" Nigel replied. "Most people don't mind the taste though."

"What...was...that?" London moodily replied.

"Just a few herbs in brackenberry oil" Nigel replied. London replaced her scarf and quietly said thanks. Nigel gave her the sack.

"Take a little of that when you feel like you need an extra boost" Nigel replied. London nodded and stuck it away.

The woods were quiet at that point. No birds, even the horses seemed quiet. London stopped, as did Nigel, and tried to get a gist of the surroundings.

"Something's happening" London stated. She drew her sword and listened. Above the trees a few birds squawked and flew away. "There. Hide in the woods, Nigel."

Nigel moved off the path and hid behind a very large Kinola bush. London moved a little towards the direction of the oncoming nuisance. She squinted into the muted forest and saw nothing.

"Who goes there?" London asked, as her horse got antsy. There wasn't a response. "I asked, Who Goes There?"

There was a war cry of sorts and London was knocked from her horse. The little mass of muscles stood back as she quickly got to her feet. A dwarf. He charged at her, but was tripped by London's boot.

"Who are you and what do you want?" London asked with her sword to the dwarf's spine. "Answer me. I do not have much patience at this time of day."

"Don't hurt me!" The dwarf quibbled. His hands covered his head. "I was sent by Dorus the Mystic."

"Nigel!" London yelled. To the dwarf she said "You've seen Dorus the Mystic?"

"No, sir...um, ma'am" The dwarf replied. "I received a note from Dorus the Mystic."

"What's this?" Nigel asked.

"He claims to have gotten a note from Dorus the Mystic" London replied lifting the dwarf to his feet.

"He told me to meet you here at this time" The dwarf replied.

"What's you're name Dwarf?" Nigel asked.

"Wrogren, sir" The dwarf stated.

"Come with us, Wrogren" Nigel consented. "You can ride with London."

"Damn" London mumbled under her breath. London rode with Wrogren behind her and Nigel to her side.

About three miles from the castle...

The sun was starting to set now. On the rest of the way to the castle, the forest had chosen to be silent. Wrogren squirmed behind London and Nigel was in great conversation with everyone, horse included.

"...And then, she told me that her son was part goat" Nigel said with a smile. "So I asked her who--."

"Stop" London replied. "Look ahead. Do you see anything?"

"Only the distant castle, My Lady" Nigel replied.

"Wrogren, what do you see?" London asked.

Peering from around her, Wrogren replied "There!—Wait. Well, I thought I saw something. I don't know."

"Fieries" London replied. "And where's that welcoming committee?"

"I know who it is, Lady" Nigel replied. Glares were shot in his direction. He made a hand gesture as to say 'let me show you'. In a loud demanding scream he yelled "Lady Pheon'a Cha! Here!"

In seconds, Lady Pheon'a Cha was before them. She was in fact a Fiery. The only Fiery knight.

"Go tell His Majesty that we're here, Lady" Nigel commanded. He snapped his fingers, rubbed his pointy ears, and she was gone again. "Come along you two. We can ride now."

"Mr. Nigel, sir. You could have done that all along?" Wrogren asked.

"Yes. Yes I could have" Nigel nodded. "But I like your company. Come on now, before it gets too dark."


	4. The Advice of Dorus, The Mystic

The Advice of Dorus, The Mystic 4/?

The throne room of the castle...

The trio walked in, un-announced, to the throne room. London bowed, Wrogren bowed, Nigel went to examine the King's eyes. London rubbed her face and looked around. Her hunger was back.

"Excuse me?!" Jareth said standing up.

"You have very good eyes, Your Majesty" Nigel replied.

"You must be Nigel Murph" Jareth replied. Nigel sat down on the throne step.

"That I am" Nigel replied.

"Excuse me" Came from London who quickly left after the king slightly nodded to her.

"Who are you?" Jareth asked Wrogren.

"He's the assistant of Dorus, the Mystic" Nigel replied.

"I go by Wrogren, Sire" Wrogren replied.

"Assistant? Then Dorus, the Mystic still lives?" Jareth asked.

"Yes. And, I know him" Nigel replied with a smile.

"Everyone out!" Jareth commanded. Every goblin left without reply.

Jareth sat in his throne reading a two-page note that Nigel had handed him. His face was tight as he read. When he finished he simply made the note disappear.

"Wrogren" Jareth said. "How did you know Dorus?"

"Well, Sire" Wrogren said. "He'd write to me. He'd have me do things for him. Then he'd send something in payment. Last time I received three pigs and 200 gold pieces."

"I see" Jareth replied. "And you Nigel?"

"The same thing Sire" Nigel replied.

"Ah" Jareth replied. "Well. In his note, he has advised me on what I am to do. You two are to help." Wrogren and Nigel nodded. "Wrogren, you are to take a covered wagon with 50 goblin knights and 10 labyrinth knights down the trade route. Is that clear?"

"Yes" Wrogren replied.

"Nigel" Jareth said. "Dorus tells me that you have a way of making Trolls think that rocks are most valuable. You are to make this happen when the Trolls stop the covered wagon."

"Yes Sire" Nigel replied.

"I will have Lon—Lady Jessie" Jareth said correcting himself. "Round up the proper knights. Tonight, you two will be shown to sleeping quarters. You're free to do as you like until tomorrow. Then you shall prepare for the trip. Nigel, how long do you need?"

"At least 6 hours, Sire" Nigel replied.

"Good" Jareth replied. A crystal appeared near Jareth. He grabbed it and smashed it on the stone floor. Where the glass shards should have been a goblin stood. "Show Nigel and Wrogren to sleeping quarters and then to a place where they can get food and drink."

"Yes Sire" The goblin said. It scampered off with Nigel and Wrogren trying to follow.

London came back to the castle three hours after sunset. Her cheeks pink from feeding. She entered the throne room by the window to find it empty.

"Hello?" London yelled. No answer. She went up the stairs to the king's study.

There were three knocks on Jareth's study. He was in the middle of some paperwork and tried to ignore the knocks. Three more knocks came through with an un-goblin-like sound to them.

"Who is it?" Jareth called out.

"London Sire" London replied. The doors opened and Jareth watched her come into the room.

"Make it fast, I'm busy" Jareth replied.

"I'm sorry" London said. "I was hoping I could be updated on the situation with the Trolls."

"You'll be taking nine other knights with you" Jareth said. "You will be taking Sir Ludo with you. I'll tell you more tomorrow. Goodnight."

"Yes Sire" London replied. "Good night."

The next day, in Jareth's dining room (lunch)...

"...And that's what you'll be doing" Jareth said to London. He slowly cut off a piece of his meat and stirred it around in its sauce. "Everything clear?"

"Yes sire" London replied. "I'll have the knights assembled by the stables by the time we're ready to go."

Jareth ate his meat. London hadn't wanted any. London watched Jareth finish his meal.

"Is there something else?" Jareth asked as his plate was taken by a goblin.

"I was just watching you" London replied. Jareth nodded and smiled. London was a little peculiar, but she usually meant well.

"Just be ready by 5 pm" Jareth said as he stood up. He nodded towards her and disappeared.

5 pm. By the stables...

Lady London had her nine knights ready. They had been briefed, fed, rested, and prepared for the upcoming battle. The covered wagon had been brought out. Wrogren and five goblins were loading it with a few barrels of wine. The other 45 goblins were trying hard not to consume the wine as they sat there beside it.

The knights and goblins all bowed as a white owl landed before them. Jareth appeared as soon as the owl's feet hit the ground.

"I see you all are ready" Jareth said.

"Yes sire" London said. "We're waiting for Nigel to show up."

"I'm here!" Nigel said running towards them with two small sacks in his hands.

"Everyone into the wagon" London commanded. The knights did as they were told.

"I want Nigel to ride in the back with you, Lady" Jareth said.

"Yes Sire" London replied. Nigel smiled and made his way into the wagon.

"London" Jareth said quietly to her. "I don't want anyone killed. This seems fairly simple."

"No one will die Sire" London said with a smile. "We'll be back within two hours."

"Good luck" Jareth said to the troops. "I'll be watching you all."


	5. The Fight

The Fight 5/?

Ten miles down the trade route...

The wagon was stopped by five nasty looking Trolls. Wrogren had been sweating the entire time, now he was sure rivers were pouring out of him. The five Trolls were on horse back and held swords and battle axes.

"Is there a problem?" Wrogren asked.

"What is you taking to trade?" A troll asked.

"Wine" Wrogren said. He lifted a corner of the covered wagon to show part of a barrel. "Goblin wine."

"We'll be taking it" The troll said.

"You can't take it!" Wrogren said in a raised tone. "I need to trade it!"

The Trolls laughed. They were joined by more Trolls who emerged from the woods. They went around back to take the wine. When they opened the back flap of the wagon, they were met with a silvery dust in their eyes and 50 goblin knights who had become restless.

The goblin knights all sprang upon the Trolls who had come around back. The rest of the knights and Nigel emptied out of the wagon to attack the Trolls up in the front of the wagon. Wrogren ducked inside the wagon.

Nigel, trying not to become a dead Nigel, blew the silvery dust into the Trolls eyes as best he could. He had a lot of it, so it could be used at great lengths. The Trolls fought hard. Swords clang, battle cries were heard, more Trolls came from the woods, and the dust hadn't taken effect yet.

"Ludo!" London yelled. "Call the rocks!"

Ludo let out a roar as he smashed a helmet down past a Troll's eyes. Rocks came from the woods and rose from the earth. They rolled and tossed themselves at the Trolls. Ludo let out a low roar and the rocks rolled away from the trade route road. Most of the Trolls ran after them yelling 'Gold! They're made of Gold!'.

The Trolls that were left were killed and moved into the woods. The knights spent the next half hour trying to clean the road so traders would have an easier time not worrying about the Trolls.

"Good job" London replied to the troops.

"Can we go back now?" Wrogren said from the wagon.

"I think so" London said. "Everyone on the wagon."

Back in the Goblin City...

"I told you Sire" London said. "Back within two hours."

"No one was lost?" Jareth asked. The two were outside of the pub the knights had decided to go to.

"No one" London replied. She took off her hat and scarf, revealing raven black hair. The sun had gone down during battle and the cool night was pleasant to her skin.

"Well" Jareth said. "Good job, London."

"Thank you Sire" London replied.

"I'll see you soon" Jareth said. "I must get back to my work."

"Have a good night Sire" London said watching Jareth disappear towards the castle. She ducked into the pub to join the knights in a victory drink since everything was back to normal.

Finish


End file.
